dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Here is the list of some characters that have appeared in all or some of the ten Dork Diaries books so far, or have been mentioned in the official blog. Characters Nicole J. Maxwell The main character of the series and a new student at Westchester Country Day. Because Nikki feels completely out of place among all the wealthy, designer clad students, she spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. She is 14 years old. Her best friends are Chloe and Zoey (the best friends ever). She has a frenemy named Mackenzie Hollister, one of the main characters and the most popular girl in school. MacKenzie Hollister ' The former most popular girl at Westchester Country Day and the former leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique. MacKenzie hates Nikki's guts and makes fun of her. She has stolen Nikki's diary in the 9th book and wrote in Nikki's diary. She talks behind Nikki's back and tries to wreck her life with the help of her former best friend, Jessica Hunter. MacKenzie is now currently attending North Hampton Hills International Academy, but transferred back to WCD at the end of 11th book. 'Brandon Roberts Nikki and MacKenzie's crush. He is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else - it is obvious that he has feelings for Nikki more. He is charming, polite, handsome and one of the most popular students, but he sees himself as a loner and a dork. His grandmother owns a pet adoption group, Fuzzy Friends. He is also fluent in French. Chloe Christina Garcia One of Nikki’s best friends. Chloe is an avid reader and loves young adult romances. She is a self-proclaimed expert on guys and dating. She is the 5th most unpopular girl at Westchester Country Day. She is Latina and has long blonde hair with bangs. Zoey Ebony Franklin One of Nikki’s best friends. Intelligent and also an avid reader, she loves self-help books and is a self-proclaimed expert in psychology. Nikki describes her as a "human Wikipedia." Zoey is the 7th most unpopular girl in the school. She is African-American and has black medium length hair and two side bangsx sorry I messed up your page :( Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Minor characters Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Blonde Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Band member Category:CCP Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Popular Category:Crush Category:Unpopular Category:Dork Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Mackenzie Hollister Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Jessica Hunter Category:Violet Baker Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Marcy Simms Category:Max Crumbly Category:Amanda Hollister Category:Mr.Maxwell Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Princapal Winston Category:Mrs.Wallabanger Category:Grandma Maxwell Category:Jordyn Category:Oliver Category:Mr.Zimmerman Category:Mrs.Peach Category:Mr.Sprauge Category:Mrs.Simmons Category:Mr.Snodgrass Category:Herb Category:Jenny Chen Category:Chucky Reynolds Category:Clarissa Hargove Category:Betty Smith Category:Patrick Clark Category:Great-Grandma Maxwell Category:Miss Hollister Category:Characters Category:Branikki Category:Brankenzie Category:Nikloey Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Friends of Brianna Category:Friends Category:Friendship pairings Category:Romantic pairings Category:Book 11 Category:Book 12 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Ships